Below the Surface
by naturalsuper
Summary: The hand grabbed him from behind, pulling me back. He struggled to be released...
1. Fading Below

**Disclaimer: Not mine, :(**

**This was inspired and co-written by my sister, but she refuses to write this. It is AU.**

**This is the prologue, so just to try to get readers who like it, before I add anything else. **

Below the Surface

_The hand grabbed me from behind, pulling me back. I struggled to be released, but I was quickly running out of air. I began fighting harder to be released. 'No use' I thought to myself, the grip was to strong. Whatever had me would not let go, my lungs were burning by now. I tried turning, but the thing holding me turned as I did, gripping me harder. My air was completely gone, my lungs felt as if they were halfway on fire and half way turned to ash. I decided to try one last attempt to free myself before I knew it would be over. I elbowed the thing, but the grip it had on me would not let go. Water filled my lungs, fueling the fire even more. Everything began to grow black after that moment, and I could feel myself fading, just when the thing released me, once it was too late, I felt my body floating down into the deep waters, growing colder_

**-To be continued…-**

Please let me know what you think, and any suggestions I will try to add into the fic if it follows the plot line. Also, if you have a better name for this, let me know.

Thanks for reading and any reviews/suggestions.


	2. Finding the Case

**Sorry for the wait, and for such a short update!**

**Thanks anyhow to the readers and my awesome beta V.R. Jennings!**

***Three Weeks Earlier***

Mrs. Warren had just finished the long day at the school. She was tired of grading papers and was ready to head home to her husband and relax for the remainder of the weekend. She'd stayed late to ensure there would be no work over the weekend, so only a few janitors around the school were still there. She walked down the stairs and into the lobby. The small high school with the rowdy and rude kids was now silent and seemed so much larger with the absence of the teens. She was going to enjoy her break for the entire week, besides summer break, her favorite was spring break.

A loud car engine roared close by, so she turned around, wondering how it could possibly be so loud. Not seeing anything, she shrugged and went to walk over to the main entrance door as two large, bright lights appeared behind her. She paused, turning around in curiosity. The outline of a car was in front of her, but it was impossible, she was in the building, no car could get inside. The engine roared again, bringing her to her senses and she screamed, taking off at a run. The tires squealed as she ran towards the stairs, seconds later she was struck by the impact. A sick sound of crushing bones beneath tires sounded throughout the small building with the teacher's final scream. Her body had been tossed carelessly onto the stairwell, landing with a thud upside down on the stairwell. A cruel, bone chilling and loud laugh could be heard just as the cars bright lights turned off, leaving her body in shadows.

The school's janitor heard the sound, perplexed, he went to check the sound out. As he headed to the entrance doors, he instead found Mrs. Warren's body. He wanted to run from the grotesque scene of odd angles limbs and the impossibly angled head. The woman's wide and terrified eyes and the bone that protruded from her left leg; from the blood flowing from her body and painting the stairs, but not the area where he stood. He called the authorities, who ushered him away from the scene. They needed to move her lifeless body, but noticed something that was inconsistent with a fall from the stairs. Pieces of glass, appearing from a headlight, were on her body. Her arm was crushed as if a large object had run over it, a tire mark on her. It was unusual, seemingly impossible. The police were called in, within an hour of their arrival, along with an investigator, it was declared that she had not fallen from the stairs. Why would someone hit her with a car and move her inside? It was the only thing that made any sense.

***One week after the accident at the school***

"I think we have a case in a small town in southern Kentucky. A lot of mysterious deaths have occurred there and no one has been able to figure it out. A body was found in the middle of empty hay and cattle field that officials said looked like a drowning, another one inside a house comparable with suffocation, but nothing; no marks or anything. The last one was at a school where they suspected falling until it looked like she'd been hit by a car," Sam told him brother, reading off the information he'd found.

Once the brothers agreed it was worth checking out, they packed up and headed to Kentucky. When they arrived in the small town Dean and Sam checked in and began trying to figure out where to go first and who to question. They also needed to look at each of the bodies. It shouldn't be too hard to solve this, maybe it was just a murderer trying to throw police off after all, and it seemed to be what the authorities suspected after all. Now they had to decide if that's what it was or if there was something else behind these strange deaths.

**I'll try to update soon with more, thanks again!**

**NS**


	3. Chapter 3

To any of the readers...

I am really sorry, but due to a recent event I will not be updating this for a while. I am not sure how long it will be, but thank you to anyone who enjoyed or left reviews. I hope that when I am able to continue with this everyone who enjoyed will continue to read and enjoy.

I will try to discontinue the break as soon as possible.

Thank you,

naturalsuper


End file.
